Fly Away From Here
by Pam Marks
Summary: I uploaded a very special chapter. It explains some things about Luke Oliver....read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not mine. I wish they were but that's a totally different story.   
**Authors Note:** I just felt like writing so I did. This story is the result of it. The song in this story is "Fly Away From Here" by Aerosmith.   


**Fly Away From Here**

**By: Pam Marks**

Tommy sighed as he pulled his black Honda passport into his driveway and saw the black BMW sitting there, signaling that his dad was home early from his business trip. He had just dropped Kim off at her house after their movie date and was feeling good. Now, he was not so sure. With caution in his step he quickly walked up the front walk and slowly, carefully opened the front door, entered and, as quiet as a mouse, shut it again. His house was in a secluded part of Angel Grove Lake and there was not another house around it for at least two miles. The house was completely isolated, secluded and alone, with nothing but the trees to ever hear him scream. 

__

Gotta find a way   
Yeah I can't wait another day   
Ain't nothin' gonna change if we stay 'round here   
Gotta do what it takes   
'Cuz it's all in our hands   
We all make mistakes   
Yeah... but it's never too late to start again   
Take another breath and say another prayer 

Tommy slowly made his way to the staircase that led up to his room, praying that his dad would not hear him. "Thomas." 

Tommy froze in his tracks and his heart skipped at beat, as he heard the deep, stern voice come from behind him. He slowly turned on the middle step to see his dad, Luke Oliver, staring intensely at him with a barely drunk out of liquor bottle held tightly in his grip. 'He's mad.' Tommy thought numbly as he heard himself squeak out "Yes dad." 

Tommy gulped as his dad looked him over, inspecting him like a piece of meat before he said, "I've been gone for a couple of weeks on business and I come home to find the house a total mess and no one home. It looked like a tornado had come through here and you were not here cleaning it up. Why is this, Thomas?" 

Tommy closed his eyes. His dad was very involved with his work, and often away on business. He never grew very close to anyone because his father's job meant that they had to move around a lot. Also, his mother had left them both when Tommy had been very young. "I...I'm sorry. dad. I didn't get here until just now and I...I haven't had time to clean up. I wasn't expecting you here so...so early." 

Tommy stood on the stair with shaky legs as his dad asked the question he didn't want a answer, "Where have you been, Thomas?" 

Tommy gulped, "I...I went out with Kim." He managed to get out and then stood there on jelly knees and waited for the worse. He knew that his dad did not approve of him seeing Kim. His dad had lectured him on the responsibilities he had and a girlfriend was not one of them. 

"So let me get this straight Thomas...you went out with Kim and had a good time and neglected your chores.... am I correct?" Tommy's dad said in a deadly tone. 

Tommy felt his heartbeat speed up as he began to shake a little, "I...I was going to clean up...honest I was. I wasn't expecting you back." 

Tommy's dad began to climb the stairs, heading straight for him as he said, "It doesn't matter when I get back, Thomas. Your job is to keep this house clean while I am away. What if one of my business partners had decided to come over this week? What if we had unexpected visitors? Did you think about all of this when you were out with Kimberly tonight?" 

Tommy began to shake hard, as he whispered, "No." 

His dad was almost to him now, "You know I do not approve of you seeing Kimberly Hart don't you, Thomas?" 

"Yesss sir." Tommy slurred. 

"Yet you still went out with her tonight right?" Tommy's dad said while ascending the last step that separated him from Tommy. 

"Yes." Tommy said in a barely audible tone as his dad reached his step and backed him into the wall. 

_And fly away from here   
Anywhere yeah I don't care   
We just fly away from here   
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere   
Won't let time pass us by   
We'll just fly... yeah_

Tommy gulped yet again as his dad looked down on him "Please dad...I...I said I was sorry.... I won't...let it happen again...I swear." Tommy squeaked out, trying to reason with his enraged father. 

"You bet it won't happen again Thomas, and I am going to make sure it doesn't." His dad hissed at him. 

"What...what are you going to do?" Tommy asked timidly not daring to meet his dad's eyes. 

His dad snickered at him before he threw the liquor bottle he had been holding tightly over the safety rail of the stairs. It made a loud CRASH as it shattered on the wooden floor below. 

Tommy's eyes widened as the bottle crashed, and he dashed past his father and down the stairs in a futile attempt for escape. 

"Where do you think you are going?" His dad demanded sounding almost amused as he effortlessly caught his son by the arm, swinging him around to face him. 

_If this life gets any harder now   
It ain't no never mind   
Ya got me by your side   
And anytime you want   
Yeah we can catch a train and find a better place   
Yeah... cuz' we won't let nothin' or no one keep gettin' us down   
Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky_

Tommy started to struggle trying to get out of his dad's death grip but he knew it was futile. Even though Tommy was an athlete, his father was a former Marine who still kept his body in peak physical condition. Tommy was no match for him. "Let me go please." Tommy cried as his struggles increased. 

His dad began to laugh angrily as he threw Tommy into the stairs. Tommy landed stomach first on them with a thud. "God you really are pitiful aren't you Thomas?" His dad chuckled out as he grabbed him up off the stairs by the collar of his green tee shirt and began to drag him up the stairs. 

"Let me go!" Tommy screamed as his dad got up the stairs and acting as though he didn't even hear Tommy's plea began to drag him down the long dark hall way. 

__

Then fly away from here   
Anywhere yeah I don't care   
We'll just fly away from here   
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere   
Won't let time pass us by   
We just fly 

Tommy began to scream louder as they reached his dad's bedroom. Not thinking clearly, he slid out of his shirt and began to bolt down the hallway with all his strength. He had barely made it halfway when, in his panic, he tripped over his own shoelaces and landed on his stomach, stunned. Before he could even think of getting up his dad was on him pinning him to the floor with his hands behind his back. "No!" Tommy screamed as his dad balled up his fist and threw it down on Tommy's back knocking the air out of him and defiantly leaving a bruise. 

"Shut up! God, you are good for nothing Thomas! I don't even know why I put up with you at all! I am sure there were better children at the orphanage, but no, I had to get the loser of the bunch! Your mother left because of you! You can't even keep the house clean! You spend all your time with that little tramp Kimberly and god knows what you two do when you get together! But then again why should that surprise me!? You are trash so you hang around with trash!" Luke screamed in Tommy's ear. 

Tears streamed down Tommy's face at his dad's harsh words, "I.... I'm sorry." Tommy managed to whisper. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You're always sorry! You know what Thomas? Sorry doesn't cut it! It never has and it never will! You do something wrong or you go against me and you pay the price!" Luke hissed in his ear as Tommy began to sob. 

"Stop crying you big baby! It won't help you! Crying is for babies! Take it like a man!" Luke demanded as Tommy tried to stop crying but it was in vain as his dad took of his belt and undid his fly. 

__

Do you see a bluer sky now   
You can have a better life now   
Open your eyes   
'Cuz no one here can ever stop us   
They can try but we won't let them... no way   
Maybe you and I   
Can pack our bags and say goodbye 

Jason Scott plopped down on the comfy black couch in the family room. His parents were at a social function for his dad's work in Las Angeles and he had the entire house to himself for the weekend. "Ok lets see popcorn...check. Movies...check. Blanket...check. Pillow...check. No parents...check. Candy...check. Junk food...check. Soda...check. Well it looks like I have everything now on with the lovely yet talented Cameron Diaz." Jason said out-loud to himself as he pressed play and got comfortable on the spacious couch. 

"Damn it!" Jason cussed as the doorbell sounded right as the movie began. 

"Right when it starts." He said to himself as he hopped off the comfortable coach and headed for the door as the doorbell rang again. 

"Hold your horses I'm coming." Jason demanded as he reached the door. 'I swear if this is a salesman I am not going to be happy.' Jason grumpily thought as he finished unlocking the door. 

He opened it to see a distraught Tommy standing there with a black duffel bag thrown on his shoulder. If Jason didn't know any better he could have sworn that he had been crying. "Whoa Tommy, you look like you just got hit by a dump truck! What's up? What brings you here?" 

Tommy didn't reply to that comment instead he stared at the floor, not meeting Jason's eyes and whispered, "Can I stay here for the night?" 

Jason's brow furred with worry, "Tommy what happened? Was it Kim?" 

Tommy shook his head quickly and sternly while biting his bottom lip. "Please Jase I...I don't want a talk about it. I just...need a friend is all." As Tommy spoke his voice cracked a little and Jason knew he was not to stable at that moment so he tabled the issue for later. 

"Yea, sure you can stay here tonight Tommy. My parents are out of town for the weekend so you can stay here for as long as you like." Jason said, stepping to one side allowing Tommy to pass him and enter. 

__

Then fly away from here   
Anywhere a honey I don't care   
We just fly away from here   
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere 

Once Jason had shut and locked the door he turned to face Tommy as Tommy mumbled, "Can I go change into my PJ's?" 

Jason smiled "Sure you can change in my room. Up the stairs third door on the left." 

Tommy nodded as he slowly ascended the stairs, sadness in his every step. Jason watched him go until he was out of sight. Whatever was bothering him was huge, Jason had never seen him so hurt. 

Tommy entered the dark room and shut the door behind him. He flipped on the lamp beside Jason's bed and gently put his bag down. He slowly began to peel his shirt off and winced as it hit the bruise he father had left there. Once Luke had finished with him, he had left him there on the floor shaking and crying while he went into his bedroom and slammed the door. Tommy had stayed on the floor for quiet some time scared that he would come back. 

Finally, he had peeled himself of the hard wood floor and stumbled down the hall into his bedroom. There he had thrown on a shirt and packed a bag in a hurry. He had rushed from the room and the house as fast at the pain would let him. He had climbed behind the wheel of his jeep after throwing his bag in the back seat and had instantly broken down into helpless sobs. After some time of sobbing he had gotten control over himself enough to drive and without knowing where he was going pulled out of the driveway and headed into the dark night. Somehow, his car had driven to Jason's house and here he stood in his bedroom changing. 

Tommy took a shaky breath and wiped a stray tear away as he exited the room dressed in a pair of green flannel pants and a green tee shirt that had Garfield on it. Putting his hair back into a ponytail, he cautiously went down the stairs and into the family room. 

Jason was sitting on the black coach with the TV turned off as he entered. Jason's worried eyes turned to lock onto him "Tommy what happened?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. 

Tommy sighed, "I had a fight with my dad is all Jason. You know fathers and sons. They are always fighting about something." 

Jason narrowed his eyes he was lying, well half of it was a lie anyway. He and the rest of the rangers knew that something was going on in that house by the lake. Something not right, something that was hurting Tommy greatly, something that had been going on for quiet some time, but none of them could even began to guess what it was that would shame Tommy so much that he would not talk about it to any of them. 

__

Fly away from here   
Yeah... anywhere honey I don't I don't I don't care 

Tears started to streak down Tommy's face as he bit his bottom lip and looked away from Jason. Jason sighed. Now was not the time to push the issue with Tommy and he knew it. Right then all Tommy needed was Jason to be there for him and to show him that he cared. Jason smiled sadly as he took Tommy into his arms. Tommy didn't struggle to get away as Jason pulled him close. He slowly laid his head on Jason's broad shoulder and latched onto him as Jason held him. 

A lone tear fell from Jason's eye for his hurt lost best friend as Tommy silently cried on his shoulder. 

_We just fly_


	2. The House By The Lake

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not mine but oh how I wish they were! ****

Authors Note: This is the second part in the Fly Away From Here series and I hope you all enjoy it. The song I used is "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King. 

**The House By The Lake**

**

By: Pam Marks

**

Tommy sighed as he stared out Jason's bedroom window into the stormy dreary day. It was Saturday and Tommy had spent the morning with Jason. His dad's nanny that had stayed with Tommy when he was younger had called; she had flown in for the weekend from Boston but he didn't want to talk to her. Chances were good that she would want him to come home and he wasn't ready to go home, not yet. Jan didn't have to live with Luke anymore and he did. Jan had been free from Luke for a couple years now except on very seldom visits. She had forgotten what it was like to live with him and what he went through. 

Jason re-entered the room with candles and matches. "Just in case the power goes out and we are stranded with out power and heat." Jason stated, putting the candles on his bed. No more then ten seconds after he had said this, a bright light illuminated the room and the power went out. 

__

I heard there was a secret chord   
That David played and he pleased the Lord   
But you don't really care for music do you   
It goes like this, the fourth the fifth   
The minor fall and the major lift   
The baffled king composing, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

Tommy chuckled as he picked up one of the discarded white candles and lit it. "Yea I know Tommy I jinxed us, don't say it!" Jason moaned. 

Tommy shrugged as he chuckled "You said it." 

Jason glared at him as the phone rang. Jason quickly made his way to the phone and answered with general enthusiasm, "Hello." 

"Hey Jason, this is Jan again may I please speak with Tom? Its urgent that I get in touch with him." Jen asked excitedly. 

Jason sighed as he turned to the still distraught Tommy, "Tommy its Jan she says its urgent and she must speak with you." 

Tommy took a deep breath and reached out his hand to take the phone "Hello." Tommy said sadly into the receiver. 

"Tommy, could you please come home? I know that you don't want to, but please come home. I...I want you here, Tommy. Luke is on the warpath because you left with out telling him where you were going...I can't handle him alone. He knows that I know where you are and...please Tommy come home...you can handle him better then I ever could." Jan sobbed from the other end of the phone. 

Tommy sighed deeply, "I don't know Jan I just...." He started then through the phone, he heard a vase smash to the ground and then the phone hit the ground as Jan screamed. 

Fear rose in Tommy's heart as he heard his dad scream at her, "Where is he!" 

Tommy quickly hung up the phone and immediately began to throw his things into his over night bag leaving Jason staring at him in confusion "Going somewhere bro?" 

Tommy looked to both sides then came up with the best lie he could, "Uhh yea, I'm going home. My uncle from New York is there, and my dad wants me there to visit him since we never get to see him. He's really cool that's why I am leaving in such a rush." 

Jason looked at Tommy with worried eyes, "Ok bro, whatever you say." He said, not convinced by Tommy's story. Something was wrong at the Oliver's house, something bad. That's why Tommy was rushing home and Jason knew it; now getting Tommy to admit it was a totally different story. Jason sighed as Tommy finished packing his over night bag and threw it over his shoulder. 

__

Your faith was strong but you needed proof   
You saw her bathing on the roof   
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you   
He tied you to a kitchen chair   
He broke your throne, he cut your hair   
And from your lips he drew the Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

Tommy gave Jason his best smile as he spoke, "Well I'm out of here. I'll call you later tonight. Be careful alone without any power and I will see ya later." After saying this, Tommy walked out of the dark room, made his way out of the house and was gone. 

Jason sat on his bed until he heard Tommy's car rave up and pull out of the driveway. Sighing, Jason hopped off his perch on the bed and grabbed a hand full of candles and began walking around his room putting them in places and lighting them. When he finished lighting the last one he said a silent prayer for his best friend, who he felt was on his way into danger in the secluded house by the lake. 

__

Maybe I've been here before   
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor   
I used to live alone before I knew you   
I've seen your flag on the marble arch   
Love is not a victory march   
Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

Tommy sighed heavily as he pulled his jeep into the long gravel driveway that led up to his big two and half story Victorian style wooden house. Grabbing his bag from the next seat, he quickly got out and ran through the pouring rain, up the walk and into the dark house. Slamming the front door behind him, he put his bag down by the door and looked around, biting his bottom lip as he walked further into the house. He silently prayed that his dad had left as he walked into the dark kitchen in the back of the house. Tommy saw the shattered vase on the black and white tiled floor and ran a hand through his hair. His dad had to have been pretty angry to shatter the vase into that many pieces. Moving slowly, Tommy removed the broom from the kitchen closet on the left wall and began to sweep up the mess not hearing the feet stomp down the stairs. 

Tommy had just put the broom back in the closet when a stern low voice from behind him made his breath hitch in his throat "Where have you been, Thomas?" 

Tommy gulped as he slowly turned to look into the cold angry eyes of his dad. "I was.... at Jason's. Where's...where's Jan? " He managed to squeak as he dad began to chuckle. 

"Jan is upstairs.... sleeping. She has an early flight to catch in the morning and I just gave her a nightcap. Don't worry Thomas I didn't hurt her. Just shook her up is all. I would never hurt anyone...but you." His dad smiled evilly as he said this making Tommy want to crawl under something and hide. 

"I was at Jason's.... I was at Jason's.... always at Jason's. Why is that, Tommy? Do you two have a thing going on with each other? Huh? Is my son a faggot? It wouldn't surprise me though if you were. You've always been weird and prissy. I mean just look at your hair and I thought I told you to take that damn earring out of your ear six months ago. " His dad sneered out at him as his voice rose with each word. 

Tommy gulped harder and shook his head quickly trying to divert his dad's attention away from his earring scared that Luke might yank it out, "No.... no sir I am not gay...I swear. Jase and me.... we are just best friends is all." 

His dad chuckled "Then why are you two always together?" 

Tommy looked from side to side in fear then calmly answered, "We are best friends is all dad. Nothing more just friends, I'm straight." 

His dad shook his head as he walked towards Tommy and in one fluid motion grabbed Tommy by his hair at the back of his neck and jerked his head up so Tommy was looking into his dad's dark hazel eyes, "Why do I not believe you Thomas?" 

Tommy's bottom lip began to quiver in intense fear "It's the truth, I swear it is. I swear. Please dad I...I swear I'm straight." Tommy whimpered as his dad began to rub his hair and chuckle. Before Tommy could react, his dad tossed him stomach first into the counter. 

Tommy struggled for air as it was knocked out of him by his stomach hitting the counter as hard as it did. He was about to slump to the ground but before he could his dad was on him preventing him from slumping from his bent position on the counter. "I don't like Jason, Thomas and I don't want you to go to his house ever again do I make myself clear?" His dad whispered in Tommy's ear as his whole body pressed Tommy down on the counter roughly. 

Tommy, tears shining in his eyes, nodded as his dad sneered, "Good, now if I hear of you going back to his house or even talking to the faggot then I will punish you. Got it Thomas?" 

Tommy let out a struggled breath as he nodded once again "He may be a faggot but I will not let him corrupt you. Are we clear, Thomas?" 

"Yesss...sir." Tommy managed to slur, in total fear of his father. 

"Now I am going to have to get all the filth out of your system that Jason has put there over the past months." His dad scuffed at him. Tommy shut his eyes in fear for a brief second then reopened them as his dad spun him around roughly. Grumbling to himself his dad picked him up over his shoulder and carried him out of the house headed towards the lake located in the back yard. 

__

There was a time when you'd let me know   
What's really going on below   
But now you never show it to me, do you?   
And remember when I moved in you   
The Holy Dark was moving too   
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

Luke Oliver chuckled angrily as he stepped onto the peer and walked out to the end of it. He nonchalantly threw Tommy off his shoulder and onto the wooden wet peer as the rain poured and the thunder boomed in the distance. Luke quickly grabbed some rope off the boat that was sitting in the dock next to him that he often used while fishing and moved back to Tommy. Quickly and violently he flipped the shivering form of Tommy over on his stomach and grabbed his hands roughly before tying them tight behind his back with the rope. 

Once this was through, Luke stood from his bent position and used his foot to tip Tommy off the edge of the peer and into the muggy water of the dark lake. Tommy went under like a rock but using his feet, he quickly shot back to the surface as Luke jumped in. Tommy tried to get away from him but Luke grabbed him by his shirt collar before he could get far and drug him back to him. "I would take a deep breath if I were you Thomas." Luke sadistically spat in Tommy's ear as he dunked him under into the cold water and held him there for several seconds. 

Finally, Luke pulled the gasping Tommy back to the surface by his hair only to duck him once more and as Tommy went under he screamed, "I can't breathe!" 

Luke pulled the almost unconscious Tommy to the surface after doing this method several times and sneered in Tommy's ear, "Now are you going to see or talk to him again Tommy?" Tommy slowly shook his head as Luke smiled. "Good boy." He said as he dunked Tommy into the muggy water once more. 

After bringing Tommy up, he swam to shore and threw Tommy on the mud as he untied the ropes that were binding Tommy's hands. Tommy moved his hands once they were free and buried his face in his arms praying that his dad was through with him. He tensed as he heard his dad's angry chuckle behind him. Tommy's fears were realized when his dad spat "Oh I am not done with you yet! You want a be a faggot! Then I'll treat you like one!" 

As if to prove a point his dad grabbed Tommy by his belt and dragged him up the muddy bank. "Please dad...no." Tommy begged as his dad propped him against a tree and used the rope from before to tie his hands around it as if he were hugging it. Tommy whimpered in pain as the bark of the tree scraped his chest and stomach as his dad moved behind him. "No." Tommy whispered to no one but himself as his dad began undoing his belt roughly. 

_ Maybe there's a god above   
And all I ever learned from love   
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you   
And its not a cry that you hear at night   
It's not somebody who's seen the light   
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The ringing of the phone made Tommy turn away from his seat by the window of his dads room. It was Tuesday and he had not been in school at all that week and he had not gotten in any contact with any of the rangers to tell them where he was either. Tommy turned back towards the window as the answering machine cut on. "Hey bro this is Jason what's up? You weren't at school again today...we are all worried about you. Bro, is there something wrong? Call me please if you need to talk about anything...I'll be here." Then the answering machine cut off leaving Tommy alone once more in the large room. 

A stray tear slid down his cheek and splashed onto his gray sweatshirt as he watched his dad put his suitcases in his car, getting ready to leave for another business trip, and slam the hood shut. Their eyes locked with each other's and Tommy looked away as his dad smiled at him from below. 

_ Hallelujah _


	3. I'll Stand By You

****

Disclaimer: The power rangers or not mine and they never will be. That's just sad! 

**Authors Note: **This is the third part to Fly Away From Here and The Pretenders call the name of the song I used in this "I'll Stand By You". 

**

I'll Stand By You

**

**By: Pam Marks**

Tommy sighed as he carefully sat down on the couch in the living room of his house. It was Friday and he hadn't been in school since his dad's latest attack He knew that the rangers were worried about him, they had called countless times and all but threatened him over his answering machine. He knew he should call them or something but he was scared to see them. Scared that his dad might find out and then... Tommy shivered, letting the thought trail off as he switched on the television and began to aimlessly surf through the channels. 

Tommy shifted on the couch and moaned as pain shot through him from his lower regions. Tears glistening in his eyes, Tommy slowly relaxed as the pain subsided. _Dad really got me good this time._ Tommy sadly thought as he wiped at his eyes. Tommy shut his eyes as his angry father having his way with him while he was tied to the tree came rushing back into his mind. Sniffling Tommy violently pushed the memory out of his mind _He loves me. That's why he does what he does, to protect me. I just have to learn how to listen to him and he won't hurt me anymore. He's my dad and he wouldn't hurt me like this if I just listened to him. He's right; I'm the cause of all his troubles and worries. I...I just have to shape up and clean up my act is all then he'll stop hurting me._ Tommy thought as brought his knees up to his chin and hugged them tightly. __

Oh, why you look so sad?   
Tears are in your eyes   
Come on and come to me now.   
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through   
Cause I've seen the dark side too.   
When the night falls on you,   
You don't know what to do   
Nothing you confess could make me love you less

The sudden chime of the doorbell snapped Tommy out of his musings and made him jump. Tommy debated with himself over whether or not to answer it for a couple of seconds. Finally, scared that it was dad home early from business, Tommy slowly made his way from the living room towards the door. Tommy opened the large wooden door to reveal Jason standing on the welcome mat with his arms crossed and an angry look gleaming in his eyes. 

Before Tommy could say anything or do anything, Jason rushed past him into the house. "Who the hell do you think you are Oliver!" Jason exclaimed as Tommy shut the door. 

Tommy turned around to face Jason as he crossed his arms. "What do you want Jason?" 

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried we've all been about you? Do you have any idea? Kim has been a total wreck! Do you even care?" Jason said as he gestured animatedly. 

"No, I don't." Tommy lied through his teeth, surprisingly keeping his voice steady. 

"What!" Jason exclaimed, totally floored by what Tommy had just said as he stood there looking at Tommy in shock. 

"I don't care that any of you have been worried about me. I do what I want when I want and I don't care about any of you." Tommy spat at Jason as he privately begged: _Go away Jason. Just leave me alone. Please. This is for your on good. Please just go._

Jason looked at Tommy as if he didn't him as he said his voice holding nothing but pure shock, "I thought we were friends, bro." 

"You thought wrong." Tommy said, his voice flat and emotionless as he stared Jason down. 

Jason stared at Tommy with hurt in his eyes for a moment before asking, "What has gotten into you Tommy? When you left my house a week ago you were fine. Bro, what happened?" 

"I am not your 'bro'! I'm nobody's friend or boyfriend or 'bro'! I never wanted anything to do with any of you! I was forced to be your friend by Rita!" Tommy spat angrily before he could stop himself and mentally cringed when Jason visibly flinched at his words. _

_

I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you,   
Won't let nobody hurt you   
I'll stand by you. 

Tommy shut his eyes to fight back the tears as Jason pushed by him and went out the door, slamming it hard behind him. _I'm sorry bro. It's for the best. You may not understand that right now but you will._ Tommy thought as a tear streaked down his face and he silently watched Jason pull out of his driveway and speed away. 

__

So, if you're mad get mad,   
Don't hold it all inside,   
Come on and talk to me now.   
And hey, what you got to hide?   
I get angry too   
But I'm a lot like you.   
When you're standing at the crossroads,   
Don't know which path to choose,   
Let me come along,   
Cause even if you're wrong 

Tommy watched silently from his seat on the couch as his father laughed at the TV show they were watching, pouring himself another cup of coke from the bottle on the coffee table. 

His dad had just gotten home from his business trip to Switzerland and had even brought him back a handmade watch. It had been one week since he had the fight with Jason and none of the rangers had talked to or called him since. Tommy looked down as he felt sadness grip him. _Why haven't they called or something? I mean they just gave up on me like I never existed to them. When we fight a monster together they don't even talk to me or care if I live or die. Kim dumped me with a letter that she left in my locker for heavens sake! I thought they loved me more then that. I guess my dad was right they were trash._ Tommy thought in self-pity as the end credits began to roll on the TV. 

"That Lucy, what a character!" Luke exclaimed as he switched off the television set and turned to face him his smile fading when he saw Tommy's bowed head. "Thomas, is there something wrong?" 

Tommy's head snapped up at his dads question "Uhh no. Nothing's wrong dad, I'm fine." 

Luke narrowed his eyes at him "You're lying to me." 

Tommy swallowed hard when his dad stood from his position on the couch to tower over him. "No...I'm not dad. I'm fine, I swear." Tommy stuttered, not meeting his dad's eyes once as he lied through his teeth. 

"You're lying to me boy! Don't lie to me!" Luke exclaimed his body beginning to show the warning signs of anger as he grabbed Tommy by his arm. 

"No I'm not, dad. I swear. Please. I'm not lying to you. I swear." Tommy meekly said his voice no higher than a whisper as he looked up at his dad in fear. 

"You've been seeing Jason, haven't you!" Luke screamed, his voice turning angrier at every passing second. 

"No! No! I swear! I haven't talked to any of them in two weeks! I swear! Kim dumped me and I ran Jason off! I swear dad! I swear!" Tommy feebly cried out, as his dad's hold on his arm got tighter and his eyes got darker. 

"Yes you have! You've been seeing them behind my back! Haven't you, Thomas! Haven't you!" Luke screamed as he shook Tommy by his arm. 

"No. No. Please dad. I swear...I haven't seen them...in weeks. I swear. I'm not lying to you. I swear. I swear." Tommy cried, his voice cracking in fear. 

"You liar! I told you not to lie to me!" Luke yelled as he yanked Tommy of the couch and began to drag him towards the stairs. 

Tommy dragged his feet as he cried out for his dad to stop "No! I swear I haven't been seeing them! I swear! Please don't do this! Please! I'm not lying dad I swear!" 

Tommy tried to stall his dad when he began to drag him up the stairs by grabbing onto the rail with his free hand and held to it tight. "No!" Tommy cried out in pain as Luke pried his fingers off the rail and began to drag him up the stairs once more. 

"Please dad, no! I swear I wasn't lying to you! I swear! Please dad! Don't!" Tommy cried out from his father's cruel embrace as he was dragged down the hallway towards his dad's room. 

"Help me!" Tommy screamed in vain as panic spread through him and he began to kick the air in hopes of getting away from his enraged father. None of Tommy's efforts at escape worked except to make his dad madder and his hold on him tightened as Luke dragged the panicked Tommy into his dark bedroom. 

"Please dad. Please don't hurt me. I swear I haven't seen them. I swear I learned my lesson the last time. I swear." Tommy cried as his dad dragged him towards the bed. 

Without saying a word Luke flung Tommy onto the large bed and before Tommy could even entertain the notion of getting up Luke was on top of him "No...please don't... do this to me." Tommy submissively whispered as his dad smacked him hard a couple of times in the cheek to shut him up before beginning to undo the button on his pants. 

__

I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you,   
Won't let nobody hurt you   
I'll stand by you.   
Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you.   
I'll stand by you. 

Jason sighed as he flipped through the various channels, not paying attention to the TV at all. _There's nothing on! I bet if Tommy were here we would find something to..._Jason shut his eyes at the thought and sighed. Tears began to sting at his eyes when his mind drifted back to the whipped cream war he and Tommy had one night when they got bored. _I miss him._ Jason thought sadly as he flipped off the TV and sat back with a tired sigh. _This is what he wanted though...right? For all of us to go away, I am just giving him what he asked for, right? He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it right? Although he was acting odd that day, almost as though he was letting us go but why would he do that?_ Jason shook his head in frustration as he grabbed his cup from the table and headed to the kitchen slowly to fill it with water before heading to bed. 

Jason only got halfway to the kitchen with a soft knock at the door caught him. _Who could that be at this hour?_ Jason thought as he silently moved for the white door and cautiously opened it, trying not to wake his parents. His eyes flew wide with shock and concern when he was met with the scared, tear streaked, bruised face of Tommy. "Jason I..." Tommy started but couldn't finish as a sob ran through his body and escaped his throat. 

"Oh Tommy." Jason breathed as he took the distraught boy into his arms and pulled him inside. 

"I...I'm sorry about the other day. I...I was not feeling well and was cranky is all. I...I didn't mean it...I swear. My dad...we...we had a fight tonight and I fell down...the stairs when I was leaving afterwards." Tommy said as fresh tears began to fall from his eyes. 

"I know you didn't mean it. It's all right Tommy. You can stay with me for as long as you like. I'm always here bro." Jason soothed as he hugged Tommy close, sat the cup he had been holding down on the table by the door and led him up the stairs and down the dark hall. He did not believe Tommy's story one bit, but that would have to wait until after he had gotten Tommy safe into bed. 

__

And when,   
When the night falls on you baby,   
You're feeling all alone;   
You won't be on your own 

Jason shut the door of his bedroom quietly, hoping he had not woken his parents with all the commotion. When he didn't hear his parent's bedroom door open, he slowly led Tommy to his bed and gently sat him down on it. "You're ok Tommy. You're safe now all right? You're with me and nothing's going to hurt you." Jason soothed as he bent down in front of Tommy's shaking form. 

Tommy managed to nod as he tried to get control over his sobs. "Let's try and get some sleep, ok bro? It's late and we can talk about this in the morning." Jason said soothingly as he looked into the sad scared eyes of his best friend. 

Tommy nodded as he toed off his shoes and Jason moved to the top of the bed to pull the covers down and turn off the light. Slowly Tommy crawled back and snuggled under the covers with Jason close behind. 

Jason's heart cracked when he heard sad sobs escape Tommy and felt Tommy's body shiver with fright from beside him. Slowly, so as not to startle Tommy, Jason rolled over onto his side and took the shivering form of his best friend into his arms. "I love you bro everyone does. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Jason whispered into Tommy's ear as he hugged him tight. 

"I...I love you...too Jason. Please don't ever leave me." Tommy whispered through his sobs his voice a mixture of need and want. 

"I'll always be here Tommy." Jason whispered and held Tommy tightly in his arms for the rest of the night. 

__

I'll stand by you,   
I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you,   
Won't let nobody hurt you.   
I'll stand by you   
Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you   
I'll stand by you. 


	4. Choices

**Disclaimer:** The Power rangers are not mine. That's a fact that just makes me want a lay down and cry. *Does a dramatic sniffle* 

**Authors Note:** This is the fourth part in the Fly Away From Here Series and the song I used in it is "Have A Little Faith In Me" by John Hiatt. 

**Special Thanks:** A very special thanks goes out to Bhotanni for helping me out when I hit a block on this story and wanted to hit my computer with a sledgehammer over it. Thank you for keeping me sane and giving me an idea. 

**Choices**

**By: Pam Marks**

The next morning dawned cool and clear in Angel Grove. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when the alarm clock beside Jason's bed began to buzz loudly. Jason moaned as he reached over the still sleeping form of his best friend Tommy and wearily smacked the sleep button. Jason rolled over onto his back and rubbed his face before looking at Tommy's curled up form. "Tommy. Bro, time to wake up." Jason soothed as he slowly shook Tommy. 

Tommy moaned as his eyes slowly opened and then closed "What time is it?" Tommy asked, his voice horse from sleep. 

"It's six thirty and almost time for school." Jason said in no more then a whisper as he threw back the covers. 

Tommy groaned in annoyance as he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow, "Come on Tommy, time to get up!" Jason exclaimed as he pulled the cover off of Tommy. 

Tommy sighed as he slowly got on all fours and crawled off of the bed "I still don't get how you can be so damn cheery in the morning." Tommy muttered as he stretched and yawned. 

"It's a curse." Jason said as he shrugged and also stood up from the bed. 

"Yeah well, it's a curse that you should remedy very quickly." Tommy said sarcastically before he began to move slowly for the bathroom. 

"Hey, don't take two hours in there this time! I need to get dressed too!" Jason yelled after Tommy. 

"I do not take two hours in the bathroom." Tommy muttered as he shut the door, as Jason laughed from the other room. 

__

When the road gets dark   
And you can no longer see   
Just let my love throw a spark   
And have a little faith in me 

When Tommy emerged from the bathroom some time later he had his hair down covering half of his bruised cheek shielding it from view. He hoped no one would notice it at school and if they did he hoped that they would believe his lies. _Dad must have been pretty angry to hit me like that especially in the face. He usually beats me in places that I can hide from view. That is unless he lets his anger build but that only happened a couple of times. This one on my cheek will be here for a while though, I wonder what got dad so angry with me? Does he dislike my friends that much? Maybe I'll fix dinner tonight and we can watch the football game together and that'll smooth things over. There's only been one other time that he's ever hit me in the face and that was when I got suspended from school for smoking. Man I had to do some major ass kissing that time to get him calmed down from that one even after he hit me._ Tommy shivered at the memory and swallowed to get his composure back before entering Jason's room once more. 

Jason was combing his hair when he entered so Tommy, not wanting to get in his way, went and sat on the edge of his bed. "Look, Jase, about last night. I had a huge fight with my dad and..." Tommy started but was cut off by Jason. 

"Did he give you that bruise on your cheek Tommy or did you fall down the stairs again?" 

Tommy looked down at the floor of Jason's bedroom, "I was leaving and I was in a hurry to get out of there. I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over my shoelace and smacked my cheek hard on the end table we have beside the door. My dad tried to see if I was ok but I was to upset to let him touch me." Tommy softly lied. 

Jason sighed as he turned to face Tommy and threw his brush on his dresser "Tommy, it's always 'I fell down the stairs' or 'I hit my back on the counter.' This time it's 'I hit my cheek on the end table.' What's it going to be next time, Tommy? Or is next time going to be the time your dad goes too far and puts you in the hospital?" Jason asked his voice low and full of concern for his best friend. 

"I love my dad Jason. He's all I have. We fight sometimes but doesn't every son and father? You fight with your dad Jason does that mean he's hurting you?" Tommy asked as he looked up to meet Jason's eyes. 

"No, my dad would never lay a finger on me. I love my dad too, Tommy, but if he ever hit me I would tell someone about it. Tommy, hitting is not a sign of love, it's a sign that the person need's professional help. You may lose your dad for a while but you both will be better off in the long run. Tommy, if you don't do something or tell someone then next time he might kill you." Jason soothed, trying his best to get through to his best friend and praying to whoever was up there that his suspicions were right. 

"My dad would never kill me Jason, and for that matter he would never hurt me either. I love my dad and he loves me too. I'm the only thing he's got left in the world. I take care of him a lot and without me he would fall apart. He told me so himself. I fell and hit my cheek on the end table last night." Tommy said, his voice steady and anger laced as he never broke the eye lock he had with Jason. 

__

When the tears you cry   
Are all you can believe   
Just give these loving arms a try   
And have a little faith in me 

Jason sighed as he shook his head "What's it gonna take, Tommy? What's it going to take for you to stop protecting him? Is it going to take him putting you in ICU for you to see that what he's doing to you is not right? Is that what it's going to take or are you going to defend him to the grave?" Jason asked, a little harsher then he meant it to. 

Tommy slowly stood from his perch on the bed "I guess I'll defend him to the grave. You don't understand, Jason. You have a mother and a sister. You've lived in Angel Grove your whole life and have lots of friends. All I have is my dad. My mom left when I was only two years old. My dad and I stuck together through it all. I never had a mom or a family Jason. I never got to grow up in one town or have even one close friend. We've moved three times in the last three years. My dad is all I have to talk to. He took care of me and raised me even though he didn't have to and I love him a lot for it. Yeah we fight but that's natural. That doesn't mean that I don't love him, it's exactly the opposite actually. I love and admire him more then anyone or anything." Tommy said, his voice low and daring as he stared Jason down. 

Jason let out a deep breath and rubbed his face tiredly, "Then he'll keep hurting you Tommy but do not expect me to stand around and watch it happen. I can't do that because you are my best friend and I love you too much. I love you too much to see you like you were last night. If you are going to allow him to keep hurting you like he has been doing then I want nothing to do with you. The next time he hurts you, and trust me there will be a next time Tommy, do not come over here because I won't answer the door. Until you are ready to tell me how you really bruised your cheek then stay away from me and stay away from the others too. We all talked about this Tommy and we all agreed that until you are ready to get help then we want nothing to do with you because it hurts us all too much." Jason said, his voice holding steady much to his surprise. 

Tommy stood there for a moment in utter shock before he took a step back towards the door, "Fine Jason. Have it your way." Tommy whispered before he quickly turned and exited the room. 

Jason shut his eyes in pain and hoped that he had done the right thing when he heard the front door slam. 

__

Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me 

Tommy let out a deep breath as the bus he was traveling on came to a complete stop finally. It was pouring and when it rained in Angel Grove it was no joke, as Tommy had come to find out. It was officially monsoon season as the locals called it, triggering mudslides, electrical surges, and car accidents, which is what was stalling Tommy's bus at that very moment. _What idiot would slam on his breaks on a slippery street going eighty-five miles an hour? Don't people know that it causes wrecks? The person shouldn't have been speeding in the first place!_ Tommy rolled his eyes as he leaned his head on his hand and sighed. 

After an uneventful field trip to the Stone Canyon Museum of Art Tommy was ready to get home and take a warm shower to soothe his aching muscles from the bumpy bus ride. Plus, he hadn't exactly gotten permission to go on the field trip to the museum from his dad. He had mentioned it that morning to his dad but his dad had told him that he was not allowed to go. When Tommy had asked why his dad had promptly said "because I said so" and had given Tommy a look that clearly said the conversation was over or he wouldn't be going to school that day period. Tommy had mumbled something under his breath about how weird parents were before his dad smiled at him "Have a nice day at school, Thomas." He had said smugly before Tommy promptly grabbed his backpack off the counter and stomped out the door leaving his dad chuckling at his childish behavior. 

When he got to school that morning he had seen all his fellow classmates bouncing with excitement as they loaded the bus for the field trip and his heart had cracked. Not knowing why his dad had told him he couldn't go and after a lot of self-debate, he had quickly forged his dad's name to the permission slip at the last moment and was the last person to board the bus. He had thought at the time that he would be back before his dad got home from work and his dad would never know that he had gone on the field trip at all. Now it was reaching six thirty and Tommy knew he was going to have to do some pretty fancy talking when he got home to get himself out of trouble. _If it hadn't have been for this damn wreck we would have been back an hour and half ago!_ Tommy rubbed his face in aggravation when they finally turned off the road and into the school parking lot. 

Tommy quickly stood and grabbed his backpack from the rack over the seat. He patiently waited as the students passed him by one by one filing out of the bus in a straight line not giving an inch. Tommy sighed deeply and began to tap his foot as he looked down in frustration then a sweet familiar voice met his ears "Tommy you can go in front of me." 

Tommy's head popped up and a small smile washed over his face when he saw Kim smiling at him, gesturing for him to go ahead. Tommy quickly got in line in front of her as the people behind her pushed her onward. Once he was clear of the bus, he threw the hood of his green rain slicker up and began to run for his passport a couple yards away, not looking forward to the drive home in the least. His thoughts strayed to the rangers for a moment because their houses were much closer to the school then his was but he swiftly shut the door on that idea. They had all shut him out of their lives unanimously until he told them what they wanted to hear. In turn, he was stuck driving the thirty minutes it took to get to his house in the monsoon dreading what his father would do to him when he got there. 

__

When your secret heart   
Cannot speak so easily   
Come here darling   
From a whisper start   
To have a little faith in me 

Tommy was driving down an old country road on his way to his house when he began to fiddle with radio not seeing the deep puddle of water in the road until he waded through it and his car stalled. He cursed to himself and got out of the car. "Man, can anything else go wrong tonight?" At that moment, a giant flash of light arced across the heavens and suddenly two squadrons of putties appeared. 

"Oh, this is just great." Tommy muttered before he moved into a fighting stance and the first wave of putties rushed him. His footing was slippery and his water-soaked body was sluggish in attacking. He was knocked into a tree before he realized he was greatly out numbered and tried using his communicator for help. 

"Uh...guys I need help!" He called into it his voice a mixture of panic and fear. He received nothing but static. "Zordon, Alpha... Anybody?" The only answer he received however was dead air. "Shit!" He swore as he just barely dodged another assault made by the putties. 

After fending off enough putties to get some breathing room, Tommy tried his communicator again to try and teleport but it was in vain. He was trapped there with no one around for miles to help him. "I guess there's only one thing left to do..." He said before he reached behind him and pulled out his Morpher. "Dragon Zord." He called out and a surge of power ran through him as he morphed into the Green Ranger. 

All the activity attracted the electricity of the storm and suddenly right after Tommy felt the surge of morphing, fire surged up from the ground through him and into the sky in a giant arc of lightning. Tommy's already draining powers surged then flickered out completely. He panted heavily trying to stay conscious thanking god for the power or else he would be close to dead right then. The putties, however, didn't relent on him and rushed him full force. He was all but beaten before he caught his second wind and managed to drive them back and get out of the area. 

He limped through the various streets trying to make it back to town, soaked to the bone. _Have to find someplace safe until... until I can think clearly._ Tommy panting for air wondered through the nice neighborhoods of Angel Grove and before he knew it, he was at a familiar house. His eyes blinked back the water from the melon-sized raindrops that were falling as he hobbled up the front walk quickly. Tommy pounded on the door scared that the putties were following him and heard someone slowly heading for the door. Tommy's legs nearly gave out in relief when Jason answered "Tommy? What? What are you doing here?" Jason said his eyes wide as he took in his condition. 

Tommy gasped out. "Car broke down... putties..." He panted out of breath and shut his eyes as another wave of pain shot through his knee. 

Jason started to step to the side to allow Tommy to enter but stopped. "I...nice one, Tommy. Using putties as a cover up for your dad thinking it would get to me. Cute. When are you going to learn that covering up for your dad isn't the answer?" Jason asked as he shook his head. 

Tommy sputtered, "But...But it wasn't my dad! I swear! I was attacked by putties!" Tears began to fill his eyes as Jason looked at him with unbelieving eyes and closed the door on him. 

"No! Please Jason, I'm telling the truth. You can't leave me out here! I don't have anywhere to go!" Tommy cried out with fear and helplessness. The light over the front door went out and Tommy dropped to his knees in agony at what his best friend and teammate had just done. 

__

And when your backs against the wall   
Just turn around and you will see   
I will catch, I will catch your fall baby   
Just have a little faith in me 

Tommy hobbled down the streets, shivering with cold and not knowing where to go next. He knew that walking on the knee he injured in the fight with the putties wasn't such a good idea and already the black eyes he received from one of the putties were swelling immensely. Soon he was unable to see out of his left eye and could barely see out of his right. His jaw was swollen as well as his wrists from the force of the strikes and limbs hitting them not so correctly when he was thrown on them. Tommy almost fell over when he stumbled up the brick walk of Trini's house praying that she would help him. Taking a calming breath, he tapped lightly on the door. "Who..." Trini began as she opened the door but her voice increased in volume when she saw Tommy's current state "Tommy! What happened to you!?" 

Tommy looked up at her pitifully. "Putties... car died... no where to go." He coughed out between chattering teeth. 

Trini looked at him with pity in her eyes. "I want to help you Tommy, but in order for me to do that you have to tell us the truth." Trini said soft but stern. 

Tommy's lip quivered as sobs threatened to overtake him as he hoarsely pleaded, "I am telling the truth. Please...Trini...please let me come in. I'm...scared." 

Trini shook her head and rubbed her eyes, 'I fell down the stairs', 'I tripped and fell on to the end table', 'I was sparring too roughly with someone you don't know.' You're always telling the truth Tommy, to hear you tell it, so who's to say that you are not lying to me right now?" Trini asked, tiredly. 

Tommy hung his head for a moment in shame before getting his nerve back. This time he really was telling the truth and he wasn't going to back down! "Comm. and teleportors are out. I tried to call for help but all I got was dead air. Please Trini! I'm not lying!" 

Trini's eyes softened for a moment before she set her jaw in determination. "I'm sorry Tommy. It's ... it's best this way." Trini said, her voice cracking before she closed the door and turned out the light. 

_  
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me   
Have a little faith in me_

Trini sighed as she plopped down on her bed _That was low even for Tommy. Using the power rangers as an excuse when we all know what really happened. I just can't believe that Tommy would stoop that low to protect his dad._ Trini shook her head as she brought her communicator to her lips to contact Jason and tell him about Tommy. She clicked it on but realized rather quickly that it was dead. She tried to teleport and that too was not functioning. "Oh no, what... what if Tommy was telling the truth?" Trini asked out loud as her heart began to race. 

"Shit." She cussed as she quickly grabbed her rain slicker and boots and rushed out the door trying to find the wayward ranger praying that he was all right and cursing herself for not letting him in. 

After an hour of searching through the pouring rain with no luck, Trini returned to her house and waited by the radio for the storm warning to be lifted so that she could use the phone to call Jason without worry. _God I hope he's all right and someone let him stay with him or her for the night._ Trini brought her legs up to her chin in fear for her friend and teammate as the radio lengthened the storm warning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the command center, Zordon and Alpha were helpless to do anything for the wayward ranger. They had seen all the events that had happened to Tommy since he'd been attacked by the putties. "Ai yai yai yai Zordon. There has to be something we can do. But this storm has rendered the communications and teleportation grids inoperable!" Alpha exclaimed as he hit the computer nearest to him in frustration. 

Zordon closed his eyes in an attempt to stay calm. "I am aware of that Alpha. One can only hope that the Rangers will help him." Zordon said as he watched Tommy hobble through the streets. 

Zordon watched as first Jason and then Trini turned him away. "This saddens me Alpha. Though I understand their reasons, it is still sad to see them turn away one of their own." Zordon said as he shook his head and Alpha could have sworn that he saw a tear fall from Zordon's eye as he watched Tommy limp through the dark streets hurt and alone. 

__

Well, I've been loving you for such a long time now   
Expecting nothing in return   
Just for you to have a little faith in me 

One thought rampaged through Tommy's fuzzy mind, the only hope that was left for him. Kim. Even if she wasn't supposed to let him in, she would. He knew she would. She cared about him too much to let him wander the streets hurt, but Tommy's limp had become worse and he couldn't see. Before he knew it he was on a dark street that he didn't recognize and realized that he had got turned around and was now lost. He walked for what seemed like hours, his body thoroughly drenched from the pouring rain still falling from the dark sky. Flashing lights suddenly filled his senses and a siren squealed once. Tommy stopped trying to turn himself to the sound when he realized it was futile. "You OK, son?" A soft male voice called to him. 

"I got hurt... and lost." Tommy stuttered out through chattering teeth, trying desperately to see the car with the flashing lights. 

He heard a car door open and close and footsteps approach him. "You do look bad, son. Let's get you taken care of." The same male voice soothed as a hand gently landed on Tommy's arm and began to lead him to the police car a couple yards away. The gentle hands wrapped blanket around his shivering form that the man's partner had gotten out of the trunk before he opened the back door. 

"Easy does it their. My you're warm. I'm going to take you to the clinic and get you checked out." The voice, full of pity, soothed to Tommy as the soft hand brushed some wet stringy hair out of his beaten face. 

"Thank you. Sir." Tommy managed to mutter as he pulled the warm blanket around his shivering form more. 

"What's your name, son?" Another gentle lower voice asked as Tommy shut his eyes. 

"T-t-Tommy. Tommy Oliver." Tommy managed to get out before he sat back in the seat, knowing that he was going to get it when he got home. 

__

You see time; time is our friend   
'Cause for us there is no end   
And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me 

Tommy moaned as he was moved out of the comfortable car seat and carried a short distance to be laid down on his back on a soft surface. "He was hurt pretty bad when we found him wondering around on Franklin. He's been in and out of consciousness since we picked him up. He said he hurt himself and then got lost. His name is Tommy Oliver and he should have some ID on him. Poor kid was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time. His parents are probably worried sick." Tommy heard the now familiar male voice say to someone he couldn't see. 

"We'll take good care of him officer. You don't need to worry about that." Another female voice said as he felt himself being raised up and then the sensation of movement filled him. 

When the sensation ended, a bright light felled his right eye as it was painfully held open. Tommy jerked his head and moaned when the light was moved to the other eye. Before the pain had time to calm down, the same female voice he had heard talking to the policeman outside felled his ears "Tommy? Tommy can you hear me?" The voice soothed and all Tommy could do was moan hoping she would get the message. 

"My name is Dr. Kerry Ross Tommy and this is St Anthony's Mission. Officer Peterson and Officer Mills brought you in just a moment ago. We are not going to hurt you, Tommy. We just want to take a look at you and get you patched up. You are going to feel a small pinch in a moment Tommy, do not be alarmed. It's just a mild sedative that we give to our patients to help them relax a little while we look them over and patch them up." The doctor said in a calming voice that made Tommy trust her judgment. 

True to the doctor's word, a couple moments later Tommy felt a small sting in his upper right arm. His body almost instantly started to relax before he gave into the darkness that had been threatening to overtake him the whole night. 

~*~*~*~*~

Tommy groaned when he opened his eyes to see bright sunlight shining directly into them and instantly shut them again. Tommy turned his head to the side gently and slowly reopened them to see his father sitting in a chair beside his bed with his arms crossed. Fear struck Tommy's soul as his dad looked at him with dark eyes, telling him that he was not at all pleased with him or what he had done. "Dad I..." Tommy began hoarsely but was cut off by his dad's hand motioning him to stop talking. 

"Don't. Just don't, Thomas. I do not want to hear it right now." Luke said his voice low and dangerous. 

"I'm sorry." Tommy muttered as he took a deep breath and looked down in shame. 

"What were you thinking, Thomas? Huh? Do you ever use your head? Or are you an idiot twenty-four hours a day? I told you not to go on the field trip for a reason. I am not trying to be mean when I tell you no Thomas! I only have your protection and safety in mind when I tell you that you cannot go somewhere or do something. I knew that they were calling for heavy storms yesterday and that is why I did not want you going on the field trip. Furthermore do you know how scared you made me when you didn't come home or call to tell me where were last night? Do you have any concern for anyone other then yourself? I didn't know where you were and I was about to call the police when I got a call telling me that my idiotic son had just been brought in beaten severely! That's all they could tell me and they were even reluctant to call me in the first place last night due to several electrical surges and phone related injuries during storms! They put themselves in danger because of my stupid son!" Luke exclaimed, keeping his voice as low as possible. 

Tommy flinched at the anger in his dad's voice and knew he was holding back greatly. If they had been at home, his dad would not have wasted time with words. "I...I wasn't thinking." Tommy said, his voice cracking, knowing that he was going to get the beating of his life when he got home if he didn't calm his dad down a little. 

"Oh I am well aware of that fact, Thomas! You never think! You never use your head before you do anything! Well this time you paid the price for your dumb actions and you are going to pay more for them when we get home!" Luke said, his voice not even coming close to conveying the anger he felt at that moment. 

Tommy swallowed hard but before he could say anything more the doctor walked in cutting him short. "Well look who's awake! It's about time. We thought we were going to have to keep you for another day!" The doctor exclaimed as she smiled and opened the sliver clipboard she was holding. 

Tommy managed to fake a small smile before she started speaking once more, "You are a very lucky young man Tommy. You have some overstretched tendons in the left side of your right knee that will take a few weeks to heal. If you had walked on your knee for even a minute longer we would have had to do surgery on it. We wrapped it up tight and put a leg brace on to give it some added support. I want you to keep it wrapped and keep the leg brace on for two weeks. We also are going to give you some crutches so that you can keep the pressure off of it for a couple weeks and when you go to bed at night, keep it elevated. Your wrists and ribs sustained some bruising and swelling but should heal with in a few days. You also have a slight case of walking pneumonia in which I want you to stay in bed for a week and take the medication I prescribe. Your dad can get you anything you need, I'm sure. After this period, you can get up and start to get back to your regular routine again." 

Tommy nodded when the doctor was through speaking, "Alright well, I'll leave you alone to get dressed and then we'll get you checked out and on your way home." The doctor said, her voice full of life, as she closed her clipboard and exited the room slowly. 

Tommy bit his lower lip before he threw back the covers and sat up halfway. Tommy watched as Luke moved from his chair heading for a small black duffel bag sitting on the counter on the opposite side of the room. Not saying a word to Tommy, Luke took out a pair of baggy black jeans and a button up green flannel that Tommy recognized as his. Tommy watched with fear-filled eyes as Luke walked back over to him and placed the clothing in the chair he had been sitting in moments earlier. Luke helped Tommy sit on the side of the bed then proceeded to dress him without saying a word to Tommy. 

~*~*~*~*~

The car ride home was a silent one, which worried Tommy. Whenever his dad was silent, it meant that he wouldn't be able to sit down for a couple of days or even weeks. The last time his dad had been silent was when he was suspended from school and that didn't turn out well for him at all. 

When they got home, Tommy slowly exited the car and hobbled up the walk on his crutches, smiling when he saw his passport parked in its normal parking space in the driveway. _Dad must have found it last night._ His smile quickly faded however when he entered the house behind his father. Tommy gulped in fear as his father shut the door behind him and walked a couple of steps out in front of him. "Go to your room right now Thomas and get in bed. You are grounded for five weeks from your car and from going anywhere after school. I will take you to school and pick you up. The only time you are to leave this house is for school. You will get your keys and license back at the end of the five weeks. You can spare and work out here in the basement room we set up. I had to cancel a very important business trip that I was supposed to be leaving for today because of you. I do not want to see you come out of your room or get out of bed for anything and if I do, I will tie you down to the bed myself. I will deal with your punishment later. Do you understand, Thomas?" Luke said his voice low and anger laced as he looked at Tommy with rage-filled eyes. 

"Yes sir." Tommy said meekly as he hobbled past his enraged father as quickly as he could. Tommy, after some time, managed to get up the stairs and down the hall that led to his room. Once he had shut the door to his room, he tiredly limped over to his bed on his crutches and as gently as he could he slid into the comfortable bed. Almost as soon as he laid back, sleep overtook him and he didn't hear or see his father open the door a little and peek in to check on him. 

__

I said I will hold you up, I will hold you up   
Your love gives me strength enough   
So have a little faith in me 

Tommy sighed as he balanced his crutches under his arms and got another book out of his locker. This was his first day back since the attack and it wasn't going well at all. He couldn't get up the stairs to get to his English class so he had to go to the Library for it and to top it all off his dad was still pretty pissed at him. "Hey Tommy." A voice, low, soft and familiar, made Tommy look up to meet Jason's warm puppy dog eyes. 

"What do you want?" Tommy asked his voice dull, as he looked back at his locker unable to look at Jason. 

"I am really sorry about the other night. Zordon told us what really happened. I was just doing what I thought was..." Jason started reaching out to touch Tommy's shoulder, but Tommy cut him off. 

"Don't touch me!" Tommy exclaimed as tears began to shine in his eyes. "Just stay away from me Jason! I'm...just the emergency relief now so just stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you or any of the guys for that matter ever again." Tommy said, his voice high but not yelling. 

"Tommy we only did what we thought was right." Jason said his voice full of pain and pleading for Tommy's forgiveness. 

Tommy looked at Jason with hurt angry eyes, "That's bullshit, Jason! You don't turn friends away! I haven't had that many friends and even I know that! It doesn't matter what they are doing or what they are going through! If my dad is hurting me, which he's not, then it's my problem, not yours! Your job was to be there for me NOT to live my life and make my choices for me! I am not Billy and I am not Zack! I don't need daddy Jason looking after me and making my decisions for me! All I wanted was for you to be my friend but you couldn't do that! Now I don't want you as my friend anymore! Stay away from me and I mean it Jason Lee Scott!" Tommy yelled, Tommy slammed his locker hard and hobbled down the hallway on his crutches away from the sorrow felled Jason as fast as he could not looking back once. 

~*~*~*~*~

Tommy stretched his leg out slowly on the blue mat in his basement work out room and stood back up. It had been five weeks since the attack and Tommy could now do some light free sparing with his knee almost healed. The last weeks had been pretty uneventful. He had avoided the rangers like the plague and when it was impossible to avoid them he would simply ignore them. He had started to work out at home instead of at the youth center in order to avoid the rangers and then there was that whole thing of being grounded for five weeks that came into play with him not making any appearances at the youth center lately. Even when he was ungrounded, he wasn't sure that he would go to the youth center again at least not when the rangers were there. 

Tommy popped his neck and cleared his mind of all his problems. He shut his eyes to concentrate as his body began to go through the motions of a relaxing kata not noticing the dark eyes watching him from the stairs. When Tommy was through with the kata he opened his eyes slowly and smiled softly to himself, feeling more at ease then he had moments before. His smile quickly faded when a low voice sounded from behind him, "How are you feeling Thomas?" 

Tommy's heart sank at the danger held in the voice as he turned around slowly to meet the dark eyes of his father who was standing on the last step. Tommy thought about lying, but in the end he took a deep breath and told the truth, praying that his dad would take it easy on him, "I'm feeling much better. My knee isn't hurting nearly as much as it did a couple of weeks ago and I can get up stairs now with virtually no pain." 

An evil smile crossed Luke's face when Tommy finished speaking as he stepped off the last step and slowly approached Tommy. Luke reached Tommy with the same evil smile still on his face and suddenly reached up and grabbed a hand full of Tommy's hair at the base of his neck. Luke made sure he had a good grip before he jerked Tommy's head back roughly. "Good." Luke said, his voice dripping with anger, as Tommy looked at him with absolute fear in his eyes. Luke looked away from Tommy before he threw him to the mats roughly and began to rain hit after hit and kick after kick down upon Tommy. All Tommy could do was scream, as Luke took out all the anger he had let fester during the last five weeks on his defenseless body. 

When Luke was finished, Tommy lay on the mats beaten and barely conscious. "You're not going to run to Jason tonight, Thomas!" Luke yelled as he grabbed Tommy up off the floor by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up the basement stairs. 

Luke dragged him up the second floor steps and halfway down the dark hallway until he reached a closet that he knew was empty. He quickly opened the door and pulled Tommy inside letting him fall to the floor of the small closet. "This is your room for the night, Thomas and if you're lucky I'll let you out in the morning. Don't ever go against me again." Luke said, his voice low and stern as he bent over Tommy's barely conscious form. 

Standing once more Luke walked out of the closet, closing and locking the door from the outside. Tommy laid on the wooden floor of the dark closet long after his dad had left, warm tears streaking down his face and his knee throbbing in pain. 

__

I said hey   
All you gotta do for me is   
Have a little faith in me 


	5. Rain

****

Disclaimer: The power rangers are not mine. They belong to some huge company out in Hollywood.   
**Authors Note:** This is an interlude people meaning that these are the events that lead to part one. This is a background story for Luke Oliver really. Enjoy and the song I used in this is "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch.   
**Special Thanks:**A HUGE thanks goes out to Scarlet Diva for writing the last scene in this story! Thank you soooo very much! Also a thanks goes out to my beta Kalinara. 

****

Interlude: Rain **

By: Pam Marks

** ****

September, 1975 

Luke Oliver sighed as he looked himself over in the full-length mirror in the small back room of the chapel. A million different questions were running through his mind as he adjusted his black bow tie and took a calming breath. "Son, are you ready?" Daniel Oliver boomed, as he entered the room. 

"Yeah, I guess." Luke said, his voice a little uncertain as he nervously bit his bottom lip. 

His dad's eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at Luke. "You are all grown up son. I can't believe that you are getting married. It seems like only yesterday I was changing your diapers while you asked to go out and play with Melissa. Now you two are getting married. I remember when you came in from your first date. You were glowing and smiling from ear to ear. I knew right then that you two were meant to be together and that you loved Melissa." 

Luke smiled slightly as he turned to face his dad, "Dad, you think that Melissa and I will make it? I mean, what if we don't?" Luke asked, the tremor in his voice conveying his fear and anxiety. 

"Son, you and Melissa are one of a kind. You two have something that not many people have. You two have loved each other for many years and I think you two will make it. There's no doubt in my mind that you will make it." Daniel said, smiling at his son. 

"Yeah, Melissa is a great women and I love her a lot. It's just that with me going into the Marines in a few days and all, I just don't know. I'm going to be away from her for a long time and it's going to put a lot of strain on us." Luke said as he looked down at the red-carpeted floor. 

"You will be back in no time, Luke, and you two will get through these next couple of months just fine. Plus, Melissa has her friends to confide in and keep her company while you're away. She'll be fine and your mother will take care of her for you. You know she's already like one of the family, Luke. She's been like one of the family since I went to work for her dad at the oil refinery plant and you two became best friends." Daniel said, getting up and approaching his son. 

"Yeah, I know. I don't want her to be lonely, dad. We haven't been apart a day since we met. I mean even when she was cheerleading I was playing football for heaven sakes!" Luke said as he met his dad's eyes. 

"She won't be lonely son. She won't be. She'll be fine here just like you will be fine there. As long as you two have love for each other then everything will work out." Daniel said as he smiled at his son and engulfed him in a bear hug that Luke returned whole-heartedly. 

"I love you, son." Daniel said, hugging his son. 

"I love you too, dad." Luke said as Daniel let him go and smiled. 

"Now let's go get you married." Daniel said, putting his arm around Luke's shoulder, walking him out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~ ****

Six months later 

Luke smiled as he bounced up the stairs of his house; this was his first weekend leave from the Marines and he was all but busting to see his wife. He walked in the front door of his house to see Melissa standing there with a huge smile on her face. "Melissa!" Luke exclaimed as he rushed to her and picked her up off the ground, spinning her around excitedly. 

Melissa giggled as Luke spun her around and set her back down. They began to kiss hungrily after that as Melissa kept her arms around Luke's neck in a powerful grip and Luke quickly kicked off his black shoes. Before they could make it to the bedroom however, Melissa stopped and warmly smiled up at Luke. "I have some news." She said with excitement in her voice. 

"What is it?" Luke asked as he kissed her neck passionately. 

Melissa giggled as she turned her head to give Luke better access "I'm pregnant." Melissa said, stopping Luke cold in his movements. 

Luke stood to look at her with stunned eyes, "What?" He asked, not sure if he had heard her right or not. 

"I'm pregnant, Luke." Melissa said as tears of joy began to shine in her blue eyes. 

"Oh my god. You mean I'm...I'm going to be a daddy?" Luke asked, as he covered his mouth in shock. 

Melissa nodded, as tears began to sparkle in Luke's eyes and he went down on his knees and put his ear to Melissa's stomach. A smile lit his face when he heard the baby's heartbeat and a lonely tear of joy streamed down his cheek for the growing life inside Melissa that he helped create. 

**June 1976**

Dear love, 

Your daughter was brought into the world two days ago at Huskily Memorial Hospital. I named her Caroline Rena Oliver after my aunt that was killed in a car accident when I was in high school. She has your hands and your hair. She already loves her daddy a lot I can tell. It must have been all those nights you spent talking to her before she was born. We are both healthy and waiting excitedly for your return. Your parents have been great and very helpful. They were there with me the whole time but all I wished was that you could have been there to witness it for yourself. Everyone has been so kind and loving to Caroline and me. Our house looks like a flower shop! Well your daughter is crying out for me so I must end this now. Write or call soon. I love you. 

Yours always, 

Melissa

_Of all the things I've believed in   
I just want to get it over with   
Tears from behind my eyes   
but I do not cry   
Counting the days that pass me by_

**November, 1977**

Luke sighed as he pulled his black BMW behind his wife's blue one in their driveway. He dragged himself out of the car, flinging his backpack on his shoulder and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He hoped that Melissa was already in bed and she wouldn't start nagging at him. Ever since he had gotten out of the Marines with an honorable discharge, Melissa had been different. She had expected him to stay at home a lot more and Luke had, for a while. All too soon though, the walls had began to move in on him and he had to get out, if only for a short time. He had enrolled in night classes at the local community college to get his degree in Business Art and had taken on a part time job during the day to help pay for his classes, not wanting to rely on Melissa's parents to pay for it. 

That's when the fighting had started. Melissa didn't like him being away from home for so long. She complained that she never got to see him and that he was neglecting his daughter. They had spent countless nights fighting about how much he was away from home and why he was even going to school. _Maybe things will get better when I am through with school in the spring. Everyone has there rough times and maybe this is ours._ Luke thought as he unlocked the front door and tip-toed in not wanting to wake Melissa or Caroline. 

"Where have you been?" Melissa's voice, cold and emotionless, came from the living room doorway, as Luke was closing the door behind him. 

"I was at school, Melissa. You know I took on some more classes so I can get done in the spring." Luke said calmly as Melissa rolled her eyes. 

"I don't even know why you are going to school in the first place. I mean my daddy pays for everything we need and we could live off the money he gives us or is my daddy's money not good enough for you?" Melissa said, as she looked Luke in the eye. 

"Melissa, you know that I have nothing against your father or his money. I just want something that I can call my own. I get bored sitting around here all day." Luke said as he put his backpack down beside the door. 

"Oh, so now I'm boring!" Melissa exclaimed as her eyes widened. 

"Melissa I didn't say that!" Luke exclaimed as he took a step towards her. 

"That's what you meant! You don't want a hang around here all day because it's boring, meaning that I and your daughter are boring to you!" Melissa exclaimed getting angrier by the moment. 

"Melissa, you are not boring. I don't think that. I just want something to do. I want a life other then you and Caroline. I love you a lot but I need other things beside you." Luke said, trying to remain calm. 

"What else do you need? You have me and you have a daughter! We should be all you need! I was all my daddy needed!" 

"No, you were not all that your dad needed, Melissa! He owns the biggest company in town! He runs this town, Melissa! He had another life other then you and your mother! That's all I want! Can you think of someone other then yourself for just a minute!" Luke exclaimed, finally losing his cool a little. 

"Well if you want it then you can have it, Mr. Oliver! Don't come to bed! You make me sick!" Melissa shouted furiously before stomping up the stairs. 

Luke shut his eyes in pain when he heard the bedroom door slam and knew that it would be another night on the couch for him. ****

September 1978 

Luke smiled as he pulled his black BMW in the driveway of his house but his smile faded when he saw Melissa's blue BMW sitting in its normal space. Melissa's and his marriage had all but crumbled when Luke had refused to quit school. Melissa's parents even started to hate him because all he and Melissa seemed to do was fight. It had gotten worse, if that was possible, when Luke had finished school and quit his part time job to take a full time job at less pay. _Maybe Melissa will be happy for me for once and not think of herself first._ Luke thought as he slowly walked up the front walk of his house. He had just started working at Rainbow Ad's two months ago directly after graduating college and had thought he was invisible to everyone there, that is, until two hours ago. The senior partner Keith Smith had come to his cubicle and asked him what his plans were for the next two weeks. When he had told him that he had nothing special planned Keith has smiled and invited him to go to California with him on business to learn a thing or two about real world ad selling. Luke had been overjoyed and all but jumped at the opportunity, not thinking of Melissa's reaction. 

Luke cautiously entered the front door of his house and smiled when he saw Caroline sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. "Daddy!" She squealed when she saw him and she got to her feet and ran to him. 

"Hey there, squirt!" Luke exclaimed as he scooped Caroline up in his arms and spun her around causing her to giggle. 

Luke carefully set Caroline down on the floor once more before he shut the front door and Melissa came down the stairs. "Where have you been? It's nearly eight o'clock." Melissa demanded, her voice laced with anger. 

"I had to work over. I needed to get the layout for the Franklin Shoe ad ready." Luke explained as he walked into the kitchen, Melissa following behind. 

"You forgot! I knew you forgot! You have your head so far into this job that you forgot that my parents and your parents were coming over for dinner tonight!" Melissa exclaimed as she crossed her arms. 

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, Melissa. I totally forgot about that." Luke said , turning to face Melissa, even as he popped open a coke he'd gotten from the fridge. 

"Of course you did! You don't think about anything else other then that stupid job of yours that doesn't pay crap!" Melissa shouted. 

"I said I was sorry Melissa, and for your information I might be getting a promotion soon." Luke said before he took a gulp of his coke. 

Melissa's eyes lit up. "Promotion? When?" She asked, her voice much calmer then before. 

"Soon. All I have to do is go to California for two weeks on Friday with the senior partner of the company and I'm a shoe in." Luke said excitedly and watched as Melissa's eyes turned dark once more. 

"Two weeks! You're going to be gone for two weeks! Why not two months or two years!" Melissa yelled as her anger hit a critical mass. 

"Melissa, this is a chance for me to move up in the company! Don't you see that if I don't go then I'll never move from the position I am at right now! The senior partner himself asked me to go! Can't you think of me and what I want for once!" Luke demanded as Melissa clucked her tongue. 

"Oh, so now I'm a spoiled selfish brat, right!" Melissa scoffed as she uncrossed her arms. 

"I never said that! Would you stop putting words into my mouth! Look, I'm not going to fight with you over this! There's nothing to fight over! I'm leaving this Friday!" Luke retorted as Melissa balled her fists up at her sides. 

"Fine! Do what you want Luke! You always do but do not come to bed tonight! If you are going to go against my wishes then I do not want to sleep in the same room with you!" Melissa yelled before turning and stomping out of the kitchen angrily. 

"Fine! I don't want to sleep with you anyway! The couch is much more comfortable and warm!" Luke called after her before he heard the bedroom door slam. 

Three days later Luke sat on a plane beside Keith, heading for California, not knowing th2at this trip would change his life forever. 

_I've been searching deep down in my soul   
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old   
It feels like I'm starting all over again   
The last three years were just pretend   
And I said,_

Rose Soaring-Falcon ran off the bus, her dark hair swinging behind her, and straight into the arms of her oldest friend. Lily Mason smiled widely and enclosed her in a tight embrace. Rose dropped her duffel bag onto the dusty gravel and sighed happily. "It's been ages since I've seen you..." She pulled back and took in all the details of her friend. Lily had gained some much-needed weight and the tiny laugh lines around her eyes became more pronounced yet none of this subtracted from her fearsome Amazonian beauty. Her dark hair was shorn and wispy and her dark eyes sparkled with joy that was mirrored in Rose's own eyes. They looked a lot alike, with similar sharp features and fit, curvy bodies. Lily grabbed Rose's duffel and dragged her to her Pontiac Sunfire. 

Throwing the bag in, she climbed into the driver's seat and waited until Rose was also inside to say, "This is going to be great. My darling husband is looking forward to seeing you again." 

Rose stretched up, her fingers brushing the roof of the car. It was great to get out for a while. Raising a three-year-old by herself was no easy task and it was time to cut loose a little. 

~*~*~*~*~

Luke walked out of the large, gray building and waved goodbye to Keith Anderson, the man he was backing on this business trip. He rubbed his neck, the muscles clenched tight after the long flight from Oklahoma and the long meeting right after. He pulled his calling card out from his breast pocket, thumbing it thoughtfully. He really should call Melissa and see how she's handling Caroline, but it sounded far too nice to have a break from his marital quarrels and his hyperactive three-year-old. He slipped the card back in and smiled. It was really time to cut loose a little. 

_Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Lily slipped her key into the stubborn lock for the third time, and when it failed to open, banged the mahogany door with her tight fist. Rose grabbed her hand quickly, before she caused herself any damage and snatched the key away. She bit down on her lip and very carefully fit the stubborn piece of metal into its slot. The tiny click was a very welcome sound and the two looked at each other and started to laugh heartily. They burst into the house and raced through the narrow hall to the lavish, dark maroon living room. They dropped onto the armchairs and continued to laugh, gasping for breath. Soon tears slipped out of Lily's tightly shut eyes and Rose laughed all the harder for it. In another moment, her own face was covered in tears. 

"So what did I miss, ladies?" Avery, Lily's husband, asked as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. 

"Oh nothing," Rose choked out, trying to calm down. 

"Aha, I see." Avery nodded, looking smug. "You're just plain nuts." Lily nodded back, her eyes shining with open affection for this man. 

"So what's the plan?" he looked from one sprawled woman to the other. 

"We party!" Rose cried out, shaking her fist in the air. 

"We're going to the Din tonight. Ladies get in free," Lily responded, smiling deviously. "And you get to stay home and watch Erin." He pouted, the expression strangely at home on his chiseled face. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Luke sprawled out on his thin queen-size mattress and reached for the shrieking phone. "Hello." 

"Luke, good evening," Keith's voice poured smoothly out of the receiver. "Good evening." At a loss of what to say, Luke settled for a simple greeting. 

"I just wanted to know what you're doing tonight. A couple of the guys from Redwing Ads are going to the Din, a club here, and since the boss thought I needed to keep an eye on you..." he spoke, laughing a little, "I wanted to see if you want to come." 

"Sure," he replied, excited at the thought of actually getting to go out for the first time in what seemed like ages. 

"I'll pick you up at 9:30. Wear something casual." 

__

I still get lost in your eyes   
And it seems that I can't live a day without you   
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away   
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right 

Rose strolled out of her temporary bedroom and into the nearest bathroom, where Lily was frowning at her reflection. 

"What is it, you nitpicker?" Rose inquired, amused affection in her voice as the scene dragged her back to their high school years. 

"My eyes look funny," Lily threw out, still frowning. Rose laughed and crossed the room quickly to kiss Lily's cheek. Lily's face smoothed out at that action and she turned to look at her friend. Rose was dressed in a pair of slinky black pants with silver pinstripes and flared bottoms. Her loose-collared shirt fell off one shoulder, setting off her dark-toned skin with its brilliant green shade. The dangling silver jewelry completed the picture. Lily smiled, knowing no man would be able to resist that look combined with the fire that has finally come back into Rose's eyes. It had been gone for over two years, ever since Aaron died in that car crash. She shook her head ruefully and straightened her knee-length red skirt. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Luke followed the group into the dim, sound-drenched club. His loose white shirt set off his dark hair and his blue pants outlined his well-toned muscles nicely. He caught a couple of women sneaking a peek and it felt good to have some attention. Getting married straight out of high school did not allow for a lot of it. 

The bluesy rock sound of the current band penetrated through the room and vibrated the walls. Luke inhaled the beer-saturated air, a sudden sense of freedom sneaking through his blood. A willowy figure caught his eye and with a sudden tightening in his lower regions, he brought his dark gaze straight on the woman. 

She moved with an innate grace, her eyes closed and her hips undulating with pure sexual energy. His mouth dried out as she dipped down and her loose green tunic slipped off her shoulder while her glimmering black pants stretched across her straining bottom. He stepped forward, unconsciously, and tried to quickly recall all his dancing practice. He hadn't really danced since his wedding because Melissa was never fond of that activity. He wanted to change that pattern tonight. 

Rose felt a stranger's eyes on her and dipped down in a deliberately sexy pose. She pivoted and skimmed her fingertips over her sides and spun around. The music took her in again and she lost all sense of reality until she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She cracked open one eye and turned her face toward the offending presence. The beautiful hazel eyes met her brown ones with a challenge. 

"May I have this dance?" his voice flowed soothingly over her overheated senses and she nodded almost eagerly. He fit himself behind her and slipped one arm around her waist. The other hand slid over her arm and grasped her fingers gently. They swayed in tandem to the music and Luke's eyes closed as the pressure of her bottom on his body drew out feelings he had not known he was able to have anymore. 

Lily watched from her vantage point at a tiny table near the dance floor. She sipped her Swiss martini slowly and smiled at the sight of Rose having fun. If she wanted to go off somewhere with this gorgeous man and have a bit more fun, Lily was not going to stop her. Rose was owed a whole lot of fun after all the heartbreak in her life. 

Rose twirled outward, holding on to Luke's firm hand and then back into his embrace, and her pelvis gave a tiny buck, which sent a jolt through both of their bodies. His hands glided over her body and settled on her hips, drawing her into closer contact. 

__

Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

Rose leaned her cheek on Lily's shoulder, watching Luke maneuver through the crowded room. 

"He's cute," Lily drawled out, a tiny smirk curving her generous mouth. Rose blushed lightly, a gentle pink softening her strong features. Lily hugged her close, her smile widening. 

"I think I may... you know..." Rose whispered hesitantly. 

"I know and you should. It's been too long, Rosy my gal, way too long," Lily chuckled her encouragement. 

Luke carefully set down Lily's third Swiss martini, Rose's Fuzzy Navel and his own Long Island Iced Tea. His head swam, not from the alcohol, but from the heady yet delicate scent that floated around Rose. She wasn't doing any better, the accidental brush of their hands sending tendrils of arousal through her already sensitive skin. 

__

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time   
I want what's yours and I want what's mine   
I want you but I'm not giving in this time 

He bent her back gently, the beat of the music thrumming through his tightened muscles. She arched back, teasing him very deliberately, the smile on her face sensuous and mischievous. She straightened and slipped out of his arms, though keeping her grip on his hand. He lifted an eyebrow as she pulled him to the side. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Her words were filled with an inner meaning he could not miss. A brief struggle with his conscience took place and he looked at her curiously. 

"I'm married," he spoke gruffly, letting his plain wedding band catch the light and her gaze. She sighed, rolling her shoulders with indecision and looked down, studying her strapped sandals. 

"I don't care." An erotic determination filled her eyes as she spoke her next words, "It's just for tonight." His conscience lost the war and he nodded eagerly. Rose waved at Lily, her gesture conveying her decision, and the couple quietly slipped out of the club. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Luke pulled the key card through the lock and forcefully pushed the door open. He held it open, waiting for his companion to walk through. She did and looked around as he secured the lock so they would not be disturbed. It was a typical hotel room, a bed, a small dresser, a TV and a closet. His suitcase was sprawled in the corner, a white sock trailing out of it. She smiled. 

He stalked up to her and took her hands in his. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes." That one word sent his mouth questing for hers eagerly. His head bent down and his lips touched hers gently for a moment, before his tongue demanded entrance. She gave it, this man overwhelming her desires, and twined her hands around his neck as his came around her waist. He thoroughly explored the deep cavern of her mouth and she moaned, rubbing the side of her ankle against his calf. He nudged her back and she moved, falling on the bed and taking him down with her. 

__

Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

Rose rolled over and jerked awake as she encountered another body. 

"Umph...?" Luke uttered sleepily, her elbow in his ribs a painful intrusion. The images of last night flashed by quickly and she shook her head at her odd memory. Her hair tickled his face as she leaned over to kiss his cheek gently. 

"This was nice, but I have to get going," She uttered as she stood up and stretched, her bare skin glistening in the morning light. He frowned and nodded, seeing the inevitability of it. She smiled happily and danced out of the bed. A few quick turns and her clothes covered her magnificent body. Luke sighed in disappointment. She blew a kiss at him, laughing unabashedly, as she picked up her purse and disappeared out of the door. He snickered and laid back, sleep claiming him again. 

__

Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

Lily sat comfortably on the stool and watched her oldest friend as she almost pranced around the kitchen, preparing lunch. The weight seemed lifted from Rose's shoulders and her eyes were alight with joy. 

"Had fun?" Lily's voice cut through Rose's euphoria. 

She smiled ruefully and replied, "You were right. I did need that. I can go back to my baby-boy and my job with a better attitude." Her hands moved swiftly, chopping up tomatoes and Lily grinned at the sight, once again reminded of a teenage Rose with a spring in her step and a light in her eyes. Rose grinned back and slipped a finger into her back pocket, encountering the sharp edge of a business card. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Luke stepped off the ramp into the waiting area, his trip sadly over. Though he accomplished the job exceptionally well, his mind was far from it. Instead, it lingered on the exotic beauty with whom he had spent that amazing night. He only knew her first name and truly that was enough. With that experience in his memory he could bear Melissa's nagging and Caroline's whining. He easily scooped up his suitcase and stepped out into the warm Oklahoma air, ready to slip back into his life. 

__

And when the stars fall   
I will lie awake   
For you're my shooting star 

To be continued..... 


End file.
